A normal Year - For some!
by Penny Weasley
Summary: Life's not easy when your dad's the minister for magic, your friends with the son of the evil Draco Malfoy and one of your best friends is just a td accident prone! Chuck in a crazy Voldemort supporter and you get the adventures of Penny Weasley!
1. Default Chapter

"Ouch, ouch, ouch ouch!"  
  
A small man with bright red hair looked up. "Penelope, what have I told you about running down the stairs?"  
  
The small girl who was getting up and brushing the dust off of herself grinned. "Err... don't do it?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Sorry Dad. You know I am just so excited. First year and all..."  
  
The man smiled. "Yes well mind you behave yourself. Us Weasleys have had a high standard set. Except maybe by your Uncles..." the man scowled.  
  
Just then a petite woman entered. "Percy darling are you ready to leave? The train leaves at 11..."  
  
"Yes of course Penelope dear," Percy gave his wife Penelope a kiss on the nose before turning to the small girl. "Well Penny junior are you ready?"  
  
"Why else was I running down the stairs?" Penny Molly Clearwater-Weasley grinned.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross Station was not a long one. But what Penny was dreading the most was Platform nine and three quarters. Anyone with any wizarding background was going to recognise her father as the Minister for Magic.   
  
She got it all the time in Diagon Alley, the last Quidditch match they had attended even sometimes in the Muggle street by passing by witches and wizards.   
  
At least, she mused, her father was not an unpopular minister. Unlike Cornelius Fudge the previous minister for magic, who had been driven out of office, Percy Weasley was regarded as one of the best Ministers in British history.  
  
"Well here we are Penny," her mother said unbuckling her seatbelt and thanking the ministry chauffer. "Got your trunk?"  
  
Penny nodded, a wide grin on her face. She got out the car, grabbed her trunk and her owl (whose name was Aux). Her father - with a furtive look around - conjured up a trolley for her trunk and set off to the platform.   
  
"Now remember," Penelope reminded her daughter, "You mustn't be scared of hitting the barrier or it won't work."  
  
"I know," Penny said as she fell through the barrier.   
  
The platform was hustling and bustling. Students hurrying to find their friends they hadn't seen all summer, first years trying to look cool and parents giving last minute reminders to their children. As Penny had suspected, whispers followed them around.  
  
"Do you see the man with the red hair?"  
  
"That's the minister!"  
  
"I heard he had a daughter starting this year."  
  
"Look at the hair!"  
  
Penny looked around uncomfortably. How embarrassing!   
  
"Now remember," Percy reminded her as Penelope chatted to the mother of another student, "The family honour..."  
  
"Is everything," Penny finished wearily. "Don't worry I remember."  
  
Percy ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."  
  
The train gave a loud whistle and dozens of students dashed for the train. Penny included.  
  
"Don't forget to owl us!" Penelope said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"And to do well in your studies!" Percy added.  
  
"I will!" Penny promised as the train sped away.  
  
She sat down in an empty carriage and put down Aux. "Well it's just you and me Aux," she said to the owl.  
  
Several minutes later a familiar face stumbled into the carriage.  
  
"Georgina!" she cried. "I was wondering when I was going to see you!"  
  
Georgina was the daughter of one of her father's friends. They had known each other since their days at Junior Quidditch League. Not that her father had approved of the League...  
  
"She should be studying. She could be learning so much," Percy had said to Penelope in their late night conversations, that Penny wasn't have supposed to overheard.  
  
"Oh calm down Percy. It will do her good to be around other youngsters like her," her mother had defended her.  
  
It was Georgina's voice that brought her back to reality. "Well I just had to find my best Chaser buddy didn't I? I'm so excited! This will be so cool! I hope I'm a Gryffindor, don't you?"  
  
Penny grinned. "Well personally yes. But my parents are a bit divided on this subject. My mother was a Ravenclaw and my father a Gryffindor! I threatened to be a Hufflepuff just to spite them!"  
  
"You'll be a Gryffindor! Your study habits - no offence! - aren't the greatest. And you're too loud to be a Hufflepuff! So here's to Gryffindor! Oops!" Georgina had waved her wand around in celebration. Not having the hang of wand use she had accidentally sent purple sparks into the air.  
  
Penny laughed. No, she wasn't scholarly enough to be a Ravenclaw. And way too loud for Hufflepuff. So long as she wasn't a...  
  
"I don't care as long as I'm not a Slytherin," Penny announced sombrely.   
  
"Here, here!" Georgina agreed. "Want a game of Chess?"  
  
Penny nodded. She had never lost a game of Chess. Not even against her father. Her Uncle Ron had taught her and he was the master.  
  
"Ha ah! Checkmate!" Twenty minutes later Penny had beaten Georgina three times. Georgina shook her head. "Damn it Penny, you never lose!"  
  
"I know," she said gleefully. "Want to play again?"  
  
"Nope," Georgina said, "Food!"  
  
The food trolley was coming around. Georgina and Penny leapt to their feet, coins jingling in their pockets.  
  
Five minutes later their pockets were bulging with chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries, Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans and Cauldron cakes.  
  
"Let's start on the frogs," Georgina suggested.  
  
Penny didn't even bother to reply as she had started to unwrap one already. Through a mouthful of frog she said, "I got Ron again. Damn it! I have about 17 of them. Do you want it?"  
  
Georgina's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Do I ever? He's not only the best Auror ever! He's gorgeous!"  
  
Penny shuddered. "Uncle Ron? Gorgeous? What have you been eating..."  
  
Georgina ignored her and hugged the card to her chest. "I don't care he's your uncle, Penny but he is so cute. I wish I can meet him."  
  
"Err... right. Well I'll let you know next time he's in the neighbourhood. Hey this is a new card!" Penny exclaimed.  
  
"Who is it?" Georgina asked excitedly.   
  
"It's Hermione Weasley. She never told me she was going on a card..."  
  
"Hermione Weasley isn't she Ron's wife?" Georgina asked.  
  
"Yeah. She teaches Transfigurations at Hogwarts now. Ever since McGonagall became headmaster. Better not let her hear you talking about Ron. She'll turn you into a ferret!"  
  
The rest of the journey was mainly spent eating and swapping the frog cards. Penny gained Merlyn, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hengist of Woodcroft by the end of the trip.  
  
"Please leave your bags behind," a magically magnified voice told them as the train screeched to a halt, "as they will be taken off to the castle separately."  
  
Georgina and Penny clambered off the train and headed to a voice, which was bellowing, "Firs' years over 'ere! All firs' years!"  
  
Georgina gasped. She had just had her first glimpse of Hagrid. Hagrid being half-giant was twice the height of a normal man and three times as wide. Penny wasn't too worried though. She had come with her father on previous inspections of Hogwarts and had met the kindly groundkeeper. It seemed Hagrid remembered her too.  
  
"All righ' Penny?" he asked when they got closer. Penny grinned and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Georgina and Penny got into a boat together and they were soon joined by a pale faced, blonde boy and a messy looking brown haired girl.  
  
"Jay-Dee Henderson," she said introducing herself and offering her hand to Georgina, Penny and finally too pale-face who took it limply and dropped it quickly.  
  
"Penny Clearwater-Weasley."  
  
"Georgina Diane."  
  
Penny and Georgina introduced themselves and shook the others hand in turn.  
  
"Harrison Malfoy," pale face drawled. "And I can already guess Hendo over there is a mudblood."  
  
Jay-Dee went red and put her head in her hands but Georgina had already pulled her wand out of her robes and was pointing at Harrison's head.  
  
"I'm warning you," she said, "I know a few good hexes already!"  
  
"Me too," Penny added and whipped her wand out of her robes.  
  
"Don't have a heart attack," Harrison drawled, "We haven't even found out if she is yet. Are you Hendo?"  
  
"My name is Jay-Dee," Jay-Dee mumbled.  
  
"Oh you are?" Harrison grinned. "I was right after all."  
  
Luckily the boats pulled onto shore at that moment or Georgina and Penny might have been facing a month's worth of detention. Harrison jumped out quickly and headed towards the castle.  
  
"Why that little creep," Georgina muttered, "Slytherin material if I ever saw it."  
  
"Slytherin?" Jay-Dee asked confused.  
  
"Oh you are muggleborn?" Georgina asked going red. "I'm really sorry..."  
  
Jay-Dee waved that comment aside, "What's Slytherin?"  
  
"Oh it's a house," Georgina explained and she began to tell Jay-Dee about the houses.  
  
The three of them walked up to the castle together, Georgina still chatting about the houses. "But me and Penny want to be in Gryffindor, don't we?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They were now at the castle entrance. Hagrid knocked the large silver knocker and the door was answered almost at once by a familiar face. Professor Hermione Weasley.  
  
"The first years?" she asked Hagrid. Then to the first years she said, "Follow me."  
  
She took the first years into the entrance hall and then into a small chamber off the main hall.  
  
"You're about to be sorted into your house," Professor Weasley said quietly. Everyone paid the closest attention. "The sorting ceremony will take part in front of the rest of the school. There are four houses at Hogwarts and each has its own noble history. I hope you will all be a credit to your house," she smiled at the first years. "Now follow me and wait quietly for your name to be called."  
  
The first years marched into the Great Hall and got into a straggly looking line. Professor Weasley held a long roll of parchment in her hand. "When I call your name, please go sit on the stool," she instructed. On the stool was a very ragged hat. This was the Hogwarts sorting hat.  
  
"Applebee, Martin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed.  
  
"Berone, Nicholas!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Berry, Thomas!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Clearwater-Weasley, Penelope!"  
  
Penny walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, was her last thought before her head disappeared under the hat.  
  
Gryffindor huh? The hat said. Yes you do have characteristics of a Gryffindor. It's in your bloodline too. But you've got Ravenclaw in your blood... are you sure? Not Ravenclaw? Well you explain it to your mother.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Penny walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and looked at Georgina who gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"Cummings, Susanne!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Diane, Georgina!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Georgina practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Penny. "Great! We're together, now we have to wait for Jay-Dee..." 


	2. Part Two

"Edmunds, Charlene!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
While the sorting continued Georgina and Penny talked quietly about Jay-Dee.  
  
"And when I asked if she was a muggleborn I felt so embarrassed..."Georgina said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, she didn't seem to mind. I really hope she's a Gryffindor. She seems really friendly."  
  
"She seemed fairly Gryffindor like. I mean when she got into the boat it was like 'Hey here I am! I'm Jay-Dee!' But when Harrison started on her she went quiet. Perhaps she'll be a Hufflepuff."  
  
"I still think she's a Gryffindor," Penny said stubbornly. I can feel it..."  
  
"Henderson, Jay-Dee!"  
  
Georgina and Penny stopped and stared at Jay-Dee on the stool after only a few seconds the hat screamed...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Penny and Georgina yelled and clapped the loudest of all the Gryffindors. Jay-Dee grinned and hurried over to Penny and Georgina.  
  
"Oh my god I am so happy I'm in the same house as you! You can tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Hey," Georgina interrupted, "Who's the professor talking to Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Penny looked over. She knew the most about Hogwarts as she had been here on numerous times with her father.  
  
"That's Professor Snape. He's Deputy Headmaster and head of Slytherin. And next to him that's Professor Potter. He teaches Defence against the Dark Arts. He's the new head of Gryffindor ever since Professor McGonagall became Headmistress."  
  
Georgina squealed. "Potter! As in Harry Potter? Harry Potter is the head of my house?"  
  
"Whose Harry Potter?" Jay-Dee asked curiously.  
  
"Oh he's the one who beat you-know-who," Georgina said still staring at Professor Potter.  
  
"You-know-who?" Jay-Dee asked even more confused.  
  
"Your turn," Georgina said idly.  
  
And Penny went into the long story of Lord Voldemort the Death Eaters and Harry Potter.  
  
"And Professor Potter was Voldemort's downfall. A 17-year-old not even fully graduated wizard beat him, when Albus Dumbledore couldn't do it. Everyone knows Potter is the best wizard in the world. He'll one day be headmaster of this school, my dad says."  
  
"Are your parents magical?" Jay-Dee asked.  
Penny could have laughed. Were her parents magical? Her father one of the greatest ministers, her mother a powerful witch.  
  
"Yes," she said simply.  
  
"Malfoy, Harrison!"  
  
Jay-Dee, Georgina and Penny did not even bother to stop talking. They knew he would be a Slytherin, however after a few minutes Harrison still had not been sorted. People were staring at the hat puzzled. It had never taken this long to sort anybody before and Professor Weasley looked a bit nervous. Finally the hat called...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was excited whisperings going around the Great Hall. A Malfoy being a Gryffindor? The idea was laughable! However here was Harrison Malfoy walking up to the Gryffindor table with an air of coolness. Much to the three's displeasure Harrison sat down next to them.  
  
"Well," he drawled, "Fancy seeing redhead, hendo and Diana here. Big surprise."  
  
"Leave it be," Jay-Dee said giving him a nasty look. "You're a Gryffindor for some weird reason."  
  
After that Harrison was silent. Although he did get some funny looks from other people at the Gryffindor Table and an evil look from none other the Professor Snape himself.   
  
As soon as the hat had sorted, "Yakini, Yuki!" (Gryffindor) the feast appeared on the table (this almost scared the pants off of Jay-Dee).   
  
"Uncle Ron said the food was great," Penny said in awe, "But this is amazing!"  
  
And it was. There were hamburgers, sausages, bacon, pork, chicken, beef, lamb, roast potatoes, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes, carrots, peas, corn and something slimy and purple.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Jay-Dee asked holding some up in the air with a spoon.  
  
"Octopus," Yuki said at once.  
  
"Eww!" Jay-Dee dropped her spoonful of octopus straight back into the bowl with a splash.  
  
After helping themselves to the food talk naturally turned to things like lessons and quidditch.  
  
"Defence against the Dark Arts should be the best," Georgina declared loudly.  
  
"Only because you're in love with teacher aren't ya Georgie?" Penny teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Georgie said turning a magnificent shade of red.  
  
"I want to try Transfigurations," Penny said.  
  
"It'll be harder for you," Georgina pointed out, "I mean the Professor wouldn't want people to think she was favouring you."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Why would she be favoured?" Jay-Dee asked.  
  
"Oh Professor Weasley is her Aunty," Georgina informed her.  
  
"I can't wait for quidditch," Penny said excited.  
  
"What's quidditch?"  
  
"Oh blimey I forgot. Well Quidditch is..."  
  
  
"Good lord, don't tell me you don't know what Quidditch is?" Harrison said softly a small smile on his face.  
  
"You are a true Slytherin aren't you?" Georgina hissed. "Leave Jay-Dee alone!"  
  
"Well she doesn't know what Quidditch is," he said lazily. "I didn't say it was because she was muggleborn."  
  
Georgina was at a loss for words. While she gaped at Harrison he began to talk to Jay-Dee.  
  
"Listen up Hendo, I only wanna explain this once" he drawled. "Quidditch is wizarding sport. None of your wussy football like games. Quidditch is played on brooms, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker. Got it? Good."  
  
And with that he went back to the piece of pie he had been eating.  
  
Jay-Dee stared. "Thanks... Harrison."  
  
"Time for the speeches," Penny murmured. That was true, as the tables had been cleared of all deserts. Professor McGonagall stood up and looked at the students.  
  
"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizarding," she paused. "I hope you have had a good holiday and are prepared to work hard this year," a few groans from older students at this. "First years are reminded to not stray into the Forbidden Forest and Mr Filch asks that you not use magic in the corridors. That is all. Now bedtime."   
  
Professor McGonagall sat down. And prefects began to lead the first years to their common rooms. A girl with 2 long, blonde plaits yelled, "Gryffindor first years follow me!"  
  
She began to lead them through the long corridors and twisting staircases occasionally telling people to jump a vanishing step or something. They reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress the girl (her name was Claire) told it "Chikuso".  
  
"Professor Potter makes up the dumbest passwords," she said as the portrait swung open to reveal a cosy looking common room.   
  
They climbed into the portrait hole and Claire directed them up two staircases. One for the boys and one for the girls then she bade them good night.  
  



	3. Part three

"Hey Penny! Penny? Penny!"  
  
Penny felt her eyes open. "Huh? Jay-Dee whats up?"  
  
Jay-Dee jumped onto Penny's bed. It's like quarter to eight and you still not dressed! Your not even awake!"  
  
"I am now," Penny groaned. "Classes don't start until 9 o'clock can't you let me sleep?"  
  
Jay-Dee paused. "Well I would. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I can't find my way down to the Great Hall," Jay-Dee cried. "And Georgina's already left!"  
  
Penny couldn't help but smile. Only Jay-Dee would wake her up because she couldn't find her way to breakfast.   
  
"Ok, I'm getting up. But this is the only time. Find your own way to breakfast tomorrow!"  
  
Jay-Dee nodded. "Ok. Deal."   
  
Whilst at breakfast Jay-Dee asked, "When do classes start?"  
  
"Bwday. Dey uold e handing edules oon."  
  
"In English please Georgina," Penny asked.  
  
"Today," Georgina said swallowing a mouthful of porridge, "they should be handing out schedules soon."  
  
"Today?" Jay-Dee moaned. "Couldn't they let us settle in first?"  
  
"Nope," said Harrison. "Here's your schedules."  
  
"Hey I don't remeber you being invited into this conversation," Jay-Dee said indignently.  
  
"Am now," Harrison said smugly. "Potions first."  
  
Penny and Georgina groaned. "What's so bad about potions?" Jay-Dee asked.  
  
"Snape really favours the Slytherins. And we just happen to have potions with the Slytherins," Georgina explained.  
  
"It'll be awful," Penny added.  
  
"Professor... Snape?" Jay-Dee said. "Isn't he the gresay big nosed one?"  
  
"Got it in one Hendo," Harrison drawled.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Jay-Dee screamed.  
  
"Jay-Dee your causing a scene!" Georgina hissed glancing at the people who werre staring at them. "What's so bad about Hendo anyway?"  
  
"Nothing really," Jay-Dee said munching on a piece of toast. "Just a boy in my clarinet class used to call me that and it bugged me."  
  
"What's a clarinet?" Penny asked.  
  
"It's a musical instrument," Jay-Dee explained. "Don't you play music here?"  
  
"Sure," Georgina said. "Normal music."  
  
"Hey we should probably go find the dungeons!" Penny butted in as Jay-Dee opened her mouth to defend her clarinet. "Snape'll yell if we're late."  
  
"Typical Gryffindor wanting to make a good impression," Harrison smirked.  
  
"You're a Gryffindor too, Harrison," Jay-Dee said, which took the smirk off Harrison's face.  
  
"Let's go!" Penny said quickly. "Snape..."  
  
"Right!" Jay-Dee stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth and stood up cauding her chair to screech on the floor. 'Ready or not Snape here we come!" 


	4. Part four

"I thought you said you knew the way!"  
  
"I do. It's just the dungeons must have moved or something..."  
  
"Haven't we passed this spot three times already?"  
  
"Now where do we go?"  
  
Penny, Georgina, Ja-dee and Harrison had run into a dead end. Penny checked her watch.  
  
"We are already so late it's not funny," she moaned. "Snape is gonna kill us!"  
  
"He can't be that bad!" Jay-Dee said.  
  
"Oh he is," Harrison said. "My dad and him are friends and he is That Bad."  
  
"Oh," Jay-Dee said.  
  
"Are you lost?" a voice asked.  
  
"Yes. You wouldn't be able to tell us where the dungeons are?" Georgina asked, turning around to see who it was.  
  
It was Professor Potter who was grinning at the lost first years. "Potions first? What a way to start your year! I'm heading there myself. I'll take you there so you don't get in trouble with Professor Snape."  
  
Georgina's eyes sparkled. 'You would? Thank you so much!" she said excitidly.   
  
Professor Potter grinned. "Well come on. It's this way. Your way off course." And with that he turned on his heel and headed off in the opposite direction. Georgina ran to catch up to him.  
  
Harrison snickered and Penny grinned too.   
  
"What's so funny?" Jay-Dee asked.  
  
"Goergina has a case - an extreme one might I add - of Potteritis," Peeny explained.  
  
"You mean she likes that guy?" Jay-Dee said. She examined Professor Potter critically. "He's not that good looking. And he's got this weird looking scar. And he's at least 30 years older then her."  
  
"You and I know that," Harrison drawled. "But Georgina like most of us think Professor Potter is a god. That's why she in love with him."  
  
"Why?" Jay-Dee asked. "Did he cure cancer or something?"  
  
"He defeated you-know-who," Penny said.  
  
"Whose you-know-who?"  
  
"He who must not be named."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"You-know-who."  
  
"But I don't know!"  
  
"Voldemort,' Harrison said finally. Penny cringed.  
  
"Don't say that name!" Penny said.  
  
"Say what? Voldemort?" Jay-Dee said.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"Why can't I say Voldemort?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because why? What's so bad about the name Voldemort?"  
  
"Didn't we explain this last night?"  
  
"Leave it for now Hendo," Harrison drawled. "It's obvious Hendo has the attention span of a hyperactive ferret. I'll explain later when Weasel isn't packing her dacks."  
  
"Don't call me Hendo!" Jay-Dee hissed.  
  
"And I am not packing my dacks!" Penny said indignately.  
  
"Whatever," Harrison shrugged. "We're here."  
  
Professor Potter was holding the door open to what appeared to be the dungeons. It looked exactlylike a dungeon from Medieval England.  
  
"All he needs are some torture devices," Jay-Dee whispered.  
  
"There in the storeroom," Harrison joked, before seeing Jay-Dee go an interesting shade of green. "Just kidding, honest!"  
  
"Why are you late?" a voice asked from the back of the room.  
  
Penny turned around to see who it was. It was Professor Snape. Penny had heard lots about him. He was, 'A slimy faced git' (Uncle Fred and Uncle George), 'A respectable Professor' (her father) and 'He knows a lot about potions' (Aunt Hermione), 'I reckon he's a slimy faced git too' (Uncle Ron) and from her mother, 'Er.. he's okay... I suppose.' But she'd never actually seen him. He was as ugly as she'd imagined, with long greasy hair and a long beaky like nose. Penny was dying to ask when he'd last washed his hair.  
  
"They got lost Professor," Professor Potter said in their defence. "First day and all, it's understandable."  
  
Professor Snape sneered. "Sit down. What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Hogs eyes Professor. I need them in a simple defence against Gnolls. It's for my fourth year class."  
  
"Wait here," he snapped. "You four, get your cauldrons out and open your books to page twenty seven. Work with a partner."  
  
"Yes sir," the four of them chorused.  
  
Professor Snape went into what Penny assumed to be a large store room. Penny, Harrison, Jay-Dee and Georgina set up in the back bench of the room.  
  
"You were right Harrison," Jay-Dee hissed. "He is That Bad."  
  
"Yeah a slimy nosed git," Harrison said.  
  
Professor Snape walked back into the room and Harrison and Jay-Dee pretended to be busy with their cauldrons. The Professor handed Professor Potter a small pouch then sat down at his desk. Professor Potter seemed to run out the room.  
  
"Today," Snape said greasily, "We're making a small potion to cure boils. This is well below first year level so I expect there will be no problems. He seemed to glare at Harrison in particular.  
  
"What have I done wrong?" Harrison asked quietly.  
  
"Dunno," Jay-Dee said. "It's probably cos your so ugly." She snickered to herself.  
  
'Be quiet Miss Henderson," Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes sir," Jay-Dee said biting her hand to stop herself laughing.   
  
"It wasn't that funny," Harrison said. "Ya hurt me Hendo, ya really hurt me."  
  
"For the last time my name is not Hendo! I'll beat you up!" Jay-Dee said.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor Miss Henderson. I warned you," Snape snapped.  
  
"Huh?" Jay-Dee looked at Penny. 'What's he mean ten points from Gryffindor?"  
  
"If you're well behaved teachers will give points to your house. If your badly behaved they take points off your house. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins," Penny explained.  
  
"Wins what?"  
  
"What do you mean wins what?"  
  
"Well if you win obviously you're going to get a prize or something," Jay-Dee said.  
  
"Well...nothing. Honour and all that stuff I guess..."  
  
"That's not worth being well behaved for. Why do they do it then?"  
  
"To scare us into behaving," Georgina said rationally.  
  
"Oh it makes sense."  
  
"Miss Henderson if you're not quiet for the rest of the class I'll take fifty points off Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes sir." Jay-Dee was quiet after that.  
  
Penny was fiddling with the cauldron. "Okay, while you were mucking around I set everything up. Now all you need to do it add twenty five teaspoons of newt legs."  
  
"Way ahead of youm" Jay-Dee grinned. "Already done it... wai! id you say teaspoons?"  
  
"Well duh," Penny said imapatiently. "What did you think tsp stood for?"  
  
"Er... ten square pounds."  
  
"Hit the deck!"  
  
Penny and Jay-Dee got under the table just in time to see their cauldron explode leaving a bright green slime over everything in the dungeon including Georgina, Harrison and Snape. They also got out from under the time to hear Snape say, "Detention."  
  
"You two can have a detention too," he said pointing to Harrison and Jay-Dee.  
  
"Why me?" Harrison asked. "I haven't done anything!"  
  
"Your eyes are too close together. And fifty points are taken from Gryffindor," Snape snapped. The bell rang and most of the twenty students left the room, except our four heores who were being given instructions for ther detentions.  
  
"You are to meet at 7.30 in the entrance hall. Make sure you are not late again," Snape glared at them before sweeping out the room.   
  
"What a jerk!" Jay-Dee said open mouthed.  
  
"Well we'd better get used to it," Harrison shrugged. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
  



	5. Part five

"Honestly Harrison is that all you ever think about?"  
  
"Well it's not my fault! I'm a growing boy!"  
  
"You'll be growing outwards not upwards."  
  
"Hey I hate to interrupt you two, but isn't that your Dad Harrison?" Penny asked as she looked out a window.  
  
Harrison went pale. "Quick! Hide me!"  
  
"Why should we?" Ja-Dee said.  
  
"Er... because I'm cute!" Harrison stuttered.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"I know somewhere to hide," Penny interrupted. She pointed to a statue next to the Great Hall. "Right there."  
  
"Geez Penny have you lost your marbles?" Jay-Dee said wide eyed. "Harrison is too fat. Thye'll see him behind that statue!"  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harrison asked gloomily. "Look, if my dad catches me there isn't going to be a fat me or skinny me. Heck, there won't even be a me!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is an evil git - no offence," Georgina said. "So I think we should listen to Penny."  
  
"OK," Penny walked over to the statue of what appeared to be a tall witch. "Opremiuim!" The statue flew open to reaveal a small - very small - opening.  
  
"Err..." Harrison stared at the opening. "Jay-Dee's right. I am too fat."  
  
"Just shut up and get in!" Georgina hissed, shoving Harrison inside the statue. "We'll let you out when he leaves!"  
  
"I hope it's soon!" Harrison said before Jay-Dee shut the statue up again.  
  
"I can't breathe!" a muffled Harrison said.   
  
"Shut up!" Penny hissed. Penny, Georgina and Jay-Dee leaned against a wall near the statue trying to look as casual as possible, but that's not easy when you're wondering if a boy trapped inside a statue of a witch is going to have enough air to breathe for much longer and a very looking Draco Malfoy is pounding up the stairs to the entrance of Hogwarts. The door burst open and Draco Malfoy stood in the entrance.  
  
He was tall and very thin. He had blonde hair which was cut in a pudding basin haircut. He wore black dress robes and had a pinstriped cloak. Penny shuddered. She'd met him before because he worked in the ministry and she had often been to ministry functions. To give her father a family image of course. Like all Slytherins (current and past) he gave off a certain vibe. And that vibe, was creepy. Penny did not like him one bit.  
  
"You!" he snapped at Penny. "Weasley's daughter. Where is Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Uh... I...er... I dunno!" Penny burst out.  
  
"Alright," Draco pointed at Jay-Dee. "What about you? Do you know where she is?"  
  
Jay-Dee shrugged. "I dunno. I'm new! We're all new. And we don't know where Harrison is either!"  
  
Penny mentally slapped Jay-Dee. That statement didn't seem at all suspicious.  
  
Draco's eyes lit up. "Where is my son?' He said menacingy, walking lowly towards Jay-Dee. Jay-Dee looked at the ground and dug her boots into the carpet.  
  
"Geez... I dunno Mr Malfoy sir. I mean maybe he's eating or something. He sure does eat a lot. I thought ya know, maybe you didn't feed him or something. Either that or he's got worms. So yeah! I saw him head into the Great Hall and I was looking at this cool bug and then he disappeared."  
  
Draco's eyes blazed. He picked Jay-Dee up by the scruff of her collar. Jay-Dee yelped.  
  
"For the last time where is my son!" Draco yelled.  
  
Jay-Dee screamed. "I don't know! Look if your offended I said you didn't feed Harrison I'm sorry! Really I am! And I don't think he has worms either! I mean Harrison's spiffy and all that and..."  
  
"Mr Malfoy what are you doing?"  
  
Penny looked around to see Professor Weasley heading down the stairs. Draco dropped Jay-Dee with a thud. Jay-Dee jumped up and ran and stood behind Penny and Georgina. Draco glared at Professor Weasley.  
  
"Granger," he snapped. "Where is McGonagall?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall is busy," she said cooly. "But perhaps I can help you?"  
  
"I don't care how busy she is just go get her!" Draco snarled.  
  
Professor Weasley sighed. "Georgina would you run and get Professor McGonagall for me? Nearly Headless Nick will show you the way."  
  
"Yes Professor," and Georgina went off to find Professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor Weasley stood there glaring at Draco. Penny was starting to get worried. What if they couldn't get Harrison out in time?  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned around. "Potter!" he snarled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?' Professor Potter repeated the question in amazement. "I work here. What are you doing here?"  
  
"An idiot like you is teaching my son," Draco smirked. "What do you teach? Muggle Studies?"  
  
"Defence against the Dark Arts. Not that you were any good at that Draco. Weren't you a fan of 'Learn the Dark Arts?'"  
  
"Harry!" Professor Weasley called sounding shocked. "Mr Malfoy was never convicted of being a deatheater and is innocent."  
  
Draco smirked. "You heard Granger Potter. Innocent till proven guilty."  
  
"Innocent my foot! We all know what you did!"  
  
"Professor Potter!"   
  
Professor Potter turned around to see Professor McGonagall with Georgina trailing behind her. Georgina went and stood with Penny and Jay-Dee. Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Potter and glared at him before turning to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Mr Malfoy how can I help you?"  
  
"My son," Draco said, "He was put in Gryffindor correct?"  
  
"Yes," Professor McGonalgall said slowly.  
  
"Well he shouldn't be," Draco snapped. "I want you to change his house."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked surprised. "You want us to change his house?"  
  
"Yes. Malfoy's do not belong in Gryffindor."  
  
"But Harrison was put in Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat," Professor Weasley said.  
  
"Well the Sorting hat was wrong!" yelled Draco Malfoy. "Harrison will be in Slytherin by the end of the week!" And with that he swept out of the castle dramatically.  
  
There was a stunned silence. Georgina broke it. "Wow," she said. "What a charmer!"  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed and headed off into the Great Hall. Professor Weasley followed. Professor Potter looked back at Penny and said, "I think it's okay for you to let Harrison out now," before going into the Great Hall.  
  
"How did he..." Jay-Dee started before Penny interrupted.  
  
"Who cares? Let's just get him out!" Penny said. "Openium!"  
  
Harrison grinned when he saw Penny. "Boy am I glad to see you!" he said.  
  
"Harrison!" Penny was relieved. "You're not dead!"  
  
"Thanks to you," Harrison grinned. "What did Dad do? And what did he want?"  
  
"He harrassed me!" Jay-Dee said. "I know I've got good looks beyond any eleven year old but still, harrassing me..."  
  
"Jay-Dee," Penny said, "shut up. Anyway he's gone now. He's kinda mad though... about the fact you're not in Slytherin..."  
  
Harrison's eyes went big. "Uh oh. What did he say to McGonagall?"  
  
"That he wants you to be in Slytherin by the end of the week," Georgina said.  
  
"But I don't want to be in Slytherin," Harrison whined. "They're all bigger then me and I'll get beat up for being a Gryffindor."  
  
"Don't worry," Jay-Dee said. "I don't think McGonagall is likely to change you. That's great cos you won't get beat up. But you'll never be able to go home again and you'll have to live at Hogwarts all year long with Snape..."  
  
"I changed my mind!" Harrison said quickly. "I'll be in Slytherin."  
  
"Don't worry," Penny grinned. "I'm sure living with Snape won't be that bad. You'd get lots of quality time together... Now get out the statue before someone sees you!"  
  
"Er..." Harrison said slowly. "I can't."  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
"I told you he was too fat!"  
  
"Shut up Jay-Dee I'm trying to think."  
  
"Don't strain yourself."   
  
"Ok," Penny said pulling her wand out from inside her sleeve. "Uncle Fred and Uncle George once told me that a small explosion will fix anything. Now Harrison, this is going to attract a lot of attention... so get ready to run!"  
  
Harrison eye's went big. "You're not going too..."  
  
Penny started counting down. "Three.."  
  
"You're not seriously..."  
  
'Two..."  
  
"Oh damn."  
  
"One!"  
  
Penny closed her eyes as the statue Harrison was crouching in blew to smitherens. "Run!" she yelled at Harrison who was already running off to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Authors note: Er that chapter wasn't very good. I tried (and failed) to make it funny I believe, but anyway it sets up something in the plot. One. Harry seems to know what Penny and co. are doing and Two. Malfoy is not happy about Harrison's house placement.   
  
A note to all those who reviewed:  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and don't keep saying it's a bad thing Harrison's in Gryffindor! He's one of my favourite characters! and Hawkins yes, at the moment Percy and Penelope are the only ones with kids at the moment. But there might be more kids. You just don't know...   



	6. Part six

"Students," Professor McGonagall said. "Tonight a new first year is joining us. Due to measles he missed the sorting yesterday so we will sort him this evening. Please welcome Frank Gaggliotti."  
  
"Gags!" Penny hissed.  
  
"You know him Pen?" Jay-Dee asked. "What's he like?"  
  
"He's fat, ugly and smelly and those are his good points," Penny said.  
  
Jay-Dee nodded. "He sounds just like my old scince teacher."  
  
"Slytherin!" the sorting hat screamed. There was applause from the Slytherin table.  
  
"The best thing about Hogwarts is the food," Harrison said through a mouth of mashed potato. "My mother is a terrible cook."  
  
"Professor Potter said he was at school with your mother and she was ghastly," Penny said.  
  
"Yeah she is," Harrison agreed.  
  
"You speak to Professor Potter outside of school?" Georgina squealed.  
  
Penny nodded. "Sure. I've met Sirius Black and Remus Lupin too! They're both really nice! Mr Lupin got rid of the boggart in my wardrobe. Dad would have done it but he was in Australia for the ministry."  
  
"Ministry? Lupin? Sirius?" Jay-Dee asked looking confused.  
  
"Ministry of Magic Hendo," Harrison drawled. "Wizard government."  
  
"Don't call me Hendo!" Jay-Dee shrieked loud enough for the entire Gryffindor table to hear.  
  
"Shh!" Georgina hissed, "Jay-Dee you're causing a scene! Anyway Lupin and Black were Aurors. The best! For everyone of ours You-Know-Who took out, they took out three of theirs!"  
  
"You mean they killed them?" Jay-Dee asked horrified.  
  
"Most of them went to Azkaban -wizard gaol - which is worst then dying. I'd kill myself before going there!" Penny said.  
  
"Speaking of Azkaban did you read the Daily Prophet - wizard newspaper - this morning Penny?" Harrison asked.  
  
"No," Penny said slowly.  
  
Harrison started to rummage through his school bag. "My dad sent it to me this morning," he said as he pulled the paper out of his bag and handed it to Penny. Penny read the front page to Georgina.  
  
Pettigrew - The Newest Azkaban escapee  
  
Last night the Ministry of Magic confirmed that deatheater Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban several days ago.  
  
"Honestly there's no need to panic," Ninister for Magic Percy Weasley said. "The Azkaban guards are looking for him."  
  
Like the Sirius Black case the Ministry of Magic has told the Muggle prime minister.  
  
"The man cut off his finger and spent thirteen years living as a rat. He also cut off his arm to revive He-who-must-not-be-named. I think it goes without saying the man in insane. And as we all know Pettigrew won't hesitate to kill muggles."  
  
Anyone seeing Pettigrew is urged to notify the ministry immediately.  
  
Penny shuddered and handed the paper back to Harrison. 'The things he did... I'm surprised they didn't perform the Demntor's kiss on him!"  
  
"Yeah," Harrison said putting the paper back in his bag.  
  
"Whose Peter Pettigrew? And the Dementor's Kiss?"  
  
"It's a very long story Jay-Dee," Penny said.  
  
"So?" Jay-Dee shrugged her shoulders. "It's going to be a very long evening, seeing as I have no intention of starting that essay for Snape until the night before it's due."  
  
Penny laughed. "OK, I'll tell you. But not here." Penny looked down the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Shall we make a move then?" Georgina said, standing up and pushing her chair in. "We'll be the only ones left soon."  
  
Penny looked around. Besides the five or six students left at the Gryffindor table only Professor Potter, Professor Weasley and Professor Snape were left. Professor Weasley was trying to talk to Professor Snape but he kept sneering at her. Professor Potter tapped her on the shoulder, shook his head and the exited the Great Hall together. Professor Snape was the only teacher left.  
  
"Let's leave!" Harrison said quickly. "Before he remembers about our - "  
  
"Henderson!" Snape looked up. "You'll server your detention tomorrow night. That goes for you three as well," he glared at Harrison, Penny and Georgina. "Meet Mr Dilch in the entrance hall tomorrow at eight." The he too swept out of the Great Hall.  
  
Jay-Dee moaned. "This is bad. Not even I have managed to get a detention on the first day of school before!"  
  
"How many of your teachers were like Snape though?" Georgina pointed out.  
  
"That's true..."  
  
Georgina, Penny, Harrison and Jay-Dee were climbing the stair towards the Gryffindor Tower when they heard a soft, "Hello Harrison."  
  
Harrison spun around quickly. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Frank Gaggliotti.  
  
Harrison smiled weakely. "Hello Frank."  
  
Frank started walking up the stairs towards them. "How come I didn't seeyou at the Slytherin table Harrison?"  
  
"Because I'm in Gryffindor Frank."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such a waste of your life Harrison."  
  
"I'm not dead or anything Frank."  
  
Frank smirked. "You will be... once your father catches up with you."  
  
Then he turned around and wentback down the stairs. Once he was out of earshot Jay-Dee turned to the others and said, "Is it just me, or does anyone else think that guy needs a bth?"  
  
"He always smells like that!" Georgina complained. "We played his team at Quidditch once, and the smell nearly knocked us out of the air! We won though, 310 to 30!"  
  
"That was a good win," Penny agreed.  
  
"Bet you two never had him over at your house did you?" Harrison said gloomily.  
  
Jay-Dee stared at Harrison. "You let that thing into your house?" she asked horrified.  
  
"It wasn't by choice," Harrison said. "His dad and mine used to be friends, so he used to bring Frank over."  
  
Georgina shuddered. "That's the sort of thing that puts a person in counselling!"  
  
"Think that's bad? I've had Professor Snape at my house as well!"  
  
There was the sound of Jay-Dee pretending to be sick over the banister.  
  
"Why?" Penny asked.  
  
"Same reason as Frank. Dad and Professor Snape are friends."  
  
"Your dad has a strange taste in friends," Georgina said.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked.   
  
"Isthmus," Georgina said. The portrait swung open.  
  
"So," Jay-Dee flopped herself down in an arm chair, "tell me all about Sirius, Pettigrew and everything in between."   
  
Penny sat down next to Georgina. "Harrison, want to tell Jay-Dee?"  
  
"Nah," Harrison shook his head. "I only know my dad's version."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Sirius Black is a git."  
  
"Well then I'll tell my version."  
  
Penny took a deep breath. "It all starts of years and years ago. When Professor Potter was a baby. His parents Lily and Jamese Potter were being hunted by he-who-must-not-be-named so they decided to perform a Fidelus charm. A Fidelus charm allows someone to hide a secret inside somebody else. Only people who know the secret can see it, which was perfect for the Potters. People who knew for certain where they were staying could see them. If he-who-must-not-be-named guessed where they were staying, even if he guessed correctly he wouldn't be able to see them! The Potters could stand right in front of he-who-must-not-be-named pulling faces and he still wouldn't see them! Now James Potter had been friends with Sirius Black since their first year of Hogwarts, so he trusted Sirius more then anyone else in the world - except Lily Potter of course! - and named Sirius as their Secret Keeper. Another friend of the Potters had been Peter Pettigrew. Peter had been a spy for he-who-must-not-be-named for a long long time, but was acting as though he was on our side. Nobody ever expected him to turn evil! So when Sirius got wind that he-who-must-not-be-named knew he was the Potters Secret Keeper he changed the Secret Keeper to Pettigrew because he thought that he-who-must-not-be-named would go after him and the Potters would be safe. Sirius had no idea that Pettigrew had turned traitor. So Pettigrew told he-who-must-not-be-named where the Potters were. First he killed James Potter, then Lily Potter and finally he tried to kill Professor Potter. But instead of killer Professor Potter the curse rebounded and hit he-who-must-not-be-named. He-who-must-not-be-named was weakened and was forced to go into hiding. Now all the ministry had to do was round up all the he-who-must-not-be-named supporters. Albus Dumbledore thought Sirius was still the Potters Secret Keeper so he sent the ministry after him. Sirius was devestated. By doing what he thought was best for the Potters he had actually condemned them, so he went after Peter. Peter panicked. He knew if Sirius told anyone about the switch he'd go to Azkaban. So when Sirius caught up with him, he faked he's own death by blowing a street to smithereens and turning himself into a rat."  
  
Penny stopped for a minute. Jay-Dee, Harrison and Georgina seemed entranced by the story.  
  
"Keep going," Jay-Dee urged.  
  
"Peter's plan worked perfectly. Sirius was arrested for being a he-who-must-not-be-named supporter."  
  
"But he was innocent!" Jay-Dee exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Penny said patiently. "But nobody knew all this then. Now can I finish my story?"  
  
Jay-Dee nodded.  
  
"Anyway thirteen years later, Sirius broke outof Azkaban in his dog form. Everyone thought he was after Professor Potter and there was a dreadful fuss. They put dementors at the school gate and everythin! At the end of the school year Sirius explained everything to Professor Potter and Albus Dumbledore and he managed to escape. Then two years later Peter re appeared at the right hand of he-who-must-not-be-named and Albus Dumbledore explained the whole story and Sirius was give an official pardon from the ministry. And when Sirius was pardoned he joined the Aurors with Remus Lupin! Black and Lupin! What a team!"  
  
"I hadn't heard most of that," Georgina said.  
  
"Me neither," Harrison said.  
  
"I hadn't heard any of that!" Jay-Dee said.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't have Jay-Dee. We keep ourselves well hidden from Muggles. We have entire sections of the ministry dedicated to keeping the muggles away from us," Penny explained.  
  
"How come Harrison and Georgina haven't heard all that before? I know they're from wizarding families," Jay-Dee said.  
  
"You mean you didn't know?" Georgina asked wide yeed. "You've never heard of Percy Weasley?"  
  
"No," Jay-Dee siad slowly. "Should I have?"  
  
"Hendo," Harrison drawled. "Penny's dad - Percy Weasley - is the Minister for Magic. It's the same as your prime minister."  
  
Jay-Dee was so surprised to hear that Penny had a famous father she forgot to tell off Harrison for calling her Hendo."  
  
"Really?" Jay-Dee asked Penny "But your last name - "  
  
"It's hyphenated. Not Clearwaterweasley," Penny explained.  
  
Jay-Dee nodded. "Cool! So you know the uncut version to everything about Voldemort, which is why Harrison and Georgina had never heard the whole story!"  
  
Penny nodded.  
  
Jay-Dee looked thoughtful. "Penny, if everyone though Voldemort was dead the first time why is everyone so sure he's dead now?"  
  
"First of all," Penny said, "stop saying that name! Call him he-who-must-not-be-name or You know who. Second of all, in answer to your question, Professor Potter defeated He-who-must-not-be-named but he left the killing up to the ministry."  
  
"They killed him?" Jay-Dee asked wide eyed.  
  
"Capital punishment." Penny shrugged. "You have no idea Jay-Dee. He-who-must-not-be-named was after muggleborns so if he-who-must-not-be-named got his way you would have been killed."  
  
"Killed?" Jay-Dee said. "Why?"  
  
"Cos you're not from a magical family. Some wizards believe if you're not from a magical family you're not a real wizard."  
  
"Wow. That bites."  
  
"Yeah," Penny stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night all."  
  
  



	7. Part Seven

"I'm so excited!" Jay-Dee siad through a mouth of toast. "After hearing the three of you talk about quidditch for the last three months, I'm finally going to see a match! Where's Penny?"  
  
"She said something about needing more beauty sleep," Georgina said.  
  
"When's the beauty supposed to kick in?" Harrison sniggered. "Ouch! That hurt Jay-Dee!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"What are you teo doing?" Georgina asked.  
  
"Defending Penny's honour!" Jay-Dee insisted.  
  
It was at this point Penny entered the Great Hall, chatting to two middle aged men.  
  
"Are they who I think they are?" Georgina said.  
  
"I think so," Harrison said.  
  
"So, what's with the geezers?" Jay-Dee asked.  
  
"Jay-Dee do you have any idea who they are?" Georgina asked in horror.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You mean after all those stories of You-Know-Who and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin nothing sunk into your thick skull?" Georgina asked.  
  
"Did you expect it to?"  
  
"Hi guys," Penny said. "This is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin".   
  
"Nice to meet you" said Georgina.   
  
"Yeah" said Harrison.   
  
Jay-Dee stared at then in awe."Wow. Your that guy who can turn into a dog" she said looking at Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked a bit taken aback. "Well I suppose that's one of putting it..."  
  
Jay-Dee looked at Lupin. "And you're the werewolf?"  
  
Reums looked surprised. "Uh... yeah..."  
  
"Cool sir!"  
  
"Jay-Dee you can't say that!" Georgina said in horror.  
  
"Why not? Is it fun?"  
  
"Jay-Dee you can't ask that!"  
  
"Why not? I wanna know. This could be an educational experience."  
  
By this point Sirius had turned his head away and was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Jay-Dee! Werewolfs grind people's bones to make their bread and eat their vital organs!"  
  
At Harrison's mention of vital organs Remus turned his head and paled. Jay-Dee decided it was time to change the topic.  
  
"Mr Black, Harrison and I have a business proposition for you."  
  
"I'm listening," Sirius said, an evil look in his eyes. "I'm listening."  
  
"What? What business proposition?" Harrison asked outraged.  
  
"Shut up Harrison! I'm planning it, all you have to do is pay!"   
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Anyways, Mr Black, we'll give you ten galleons if you do something horrible to Snape."  
  
"Snape? I'll do it for free!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Great role model you are Sirius."  
  
"Aw leave him alone Mr Lupin, I think he's cool!" Jay-Dee said looking at Sirius with admiration in her eyes. Sirius grins at Remus who just moans.  
  
"Don't inflate his incredibly large ego," Remus moaned.  
  
Penny decided it was a good time to change the subject. "Are you two coming to the quidditch match?"  
  
"Yeah. And if I can get the loud speaker off Hermione I'll be commentating!" Sirius sniggered. "Who's playing Penny?"  
  
"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What's wrong Mr Lupin?"  
  
"Sirius is so biased!"  
  
"Is that so bad?" Harrison asked.  
  
"Not really," Sirius grinned.  
  
"For Sirius that means, 'Yes it is'." Lupin groaned.  
  
"We'll see you there!" Penny waved as the four left the hall.  
  
"Don't forget our deal!" Jay-Dee waved too.  
  
Remus turned to Sirius. "You're not really going to..."  
  
Sirius grinned evilly. "Well I can't disappoint the kids can I? They are our future!"  
  
"Perhaps," Remus said with a sigh, "that's why you never had children of your own."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well it's a great day for quidditch!" Sirius announced. "Your last announcer met an unfortunate accident, and I'm the replacement! And why are you looking at me like that Snape? Anyway, it's two great teams, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor (although Gryffindor is a lot better)! I'm predicting it will be a five minute match with Gryffindor catching the snitch! What do you mean I'm not allowed to say things like that? Honestly you're going to take all the fun out of this Hermione!"  
  
Remus massaged his temples. "This is gonna be interesting..."  
  
"Refereeing today's mach is Professor Potter, who was a great seeker - I swaer I'll kill you if you don't stop that Snape - when he was at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Not that Sirius is biased or anything," Jay-Dee sniggered from the stands. "I like this guy more and more!"  
  
"So who's the Hufflepuff seeker Penny?" Georgina asked.  
  
"Phillip Fudge."  
  
"Fudge?" Harrison frowned. "Where have I heard that name before?"  
  
"Cornelius Fudge," Penny said. "The previous Minister for Magic."  
  
"Oh, so this Fudge is his son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And they've started! Hufflepuff has the quaffle and chaser Penkin heading towards the - hey nice work by Gryffindor Keeper Sudou who hit Penkin on the head and now has the quaffle! What? Harry you can't call a foul against Gryffindor! Stop laughing Snape! That's it! Your gonna die!"  
  
Sirius threw down the microphone and started running to Snape. Professor Weasley and Remus grabbed the back of his robes, Sirius was still close enough to the microphone for the entire stands to hear.  
  
"You have to let me Hermione! He can't say things about Harry! It's a matter of honour! Let me go! Besides he's a slimy, greasey haired big nosed git!"  
  
A roar of laughter went through the Quidditch stands. Snape looked furious.   
  
"Okay, okay I'll stop!" Sirius stopped struggling. "I'll curse him from here god dammit!" Sirius put his arm into his robe but Remus grabbed him and shook his head. "Come on Remus! You hate him too! And so do you Hermione!"  
  
It was at this point they realised everyone could hear them and all three slowly looked towards Snape who looked livid.   
  
"Er.." Sirius faltered. "Anyway they're still flying around up there! I'd really like to know what's going on with the Hufflepuff seeker's broom. It looks pretty bodgy."  
  
Penny looked up to the sky and the Hufflepuff seeker. He was holding onto his broom which was bucking and jerking at a high speed.  
  
"He's trying to go down," Penny commented as Fudge aimed the handle down towards the ground. "But it's not listening," she added as he started zooming around again.  
  
"Holy shit!" Sirius yelled.   
  
Fudge's brrom has zoomed out of the stadium and straight into the Whomping Willow, minus a rider.  
  
Everyone looked at the ground of the stadium where Fudge lay, not moving. 


	8. Part Eight

Penny wouldn't forget for a long time the horrible events of that quidditch match. After Fudge had hit the ground several professors had rushed towards him to see if they could help, but it was too late. The anguished look on Professor Weasley's face had confirmed it, even Snape had looked vaguely upset. Penny had only met him once at a ministry dinner, but he'd been polite and Penny had quite liked him, and she was upset that he had died. Georgina had met him as well and she'd liked him too. Jay-Dee and Harrison had never met him and now they never would. But what Penny couldn't understand was why his broom had gone out of control? Everyone knew that Firebolt 3000's were always kept in top conditions by their owners and it took powerful magic to jinx one of them, no kid at Hogwarts could have done it as a joke that had gone wrong. His death could not have been an accident.  
  
Due to Phillip's death, Sirius' prank on Snape had been delayed as a sign of respect. But Jay-Dee was very glad to learn he hadn't forgotten about it.  
  
Jay-Dee was walking out of the dungeons alone after Snape had kept her back to clean up her latest potions disaster when she heard a whispered, "Jay-Dee!" She turned around to see a very furtive looking Sirius Black lurking around a corner. Jay-Dee checked to see if Snape was coming before walking over.  
  
"Quick!" Sirius grabbed Jay-Dee's arm and pulled her into a broom closet.   
  
"I thought this was a good place to meet," Sirius explained.  
  
"Eh, Mr Black? I have a bucket on my head, a little help?" Sirius took the bucket off of her head. "Thanks for that."  
  
Just to let you know," Sirius looked furtive. "It's been done."  
  
"Really?" Jay-Dee said excitidly. "What did you do?"  
  
"Let's just say my dear pal Severus might be wondering where a few of his limbs have gone," Sirius sniggered. "I haven't used that curse since seventh year. I'll have to teach it to you some day! Now I'd better leave before someone comes along." And it was like that Sirius exited the broom closet, leaving Jay-Dee to snigger to herself.  
  
In the staffroom, Professor Weasley was correcting some homework. "Honestly!" she muttered to herself. "Harrison Malfoy's grammer is pathetic!"   
  
"What did you expect?" Professor Potter said laughing. "Kids of today!" he sniggered some more.  
  
"Well I suppose poor grammer is a lot better then being like his father." Professor Weasley rolled her eyes. "Was there something you wanted Harry?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering Hermione, can you remove a major curse?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, but we'd both be out of a job wouldn't we?" Professor Weasley replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Professor Potter asked in a puzzled tone.  
  
"Well Harry, do you think Minerva would let us stay if we killed Snape?"  
  
Professor Potter laughed. "Well actually, it wasn't me. I'll give you three guesses as to who it was and the first two don't count."  
  
Professor Weasley groaned. "Honestly Harry, I thought Sirius was middle aged by now, not a seventh year! What has he done now?"  
  
Professor Potter sniggered. "He's missing several limbs."  
  
Professor Weasley sniggered and sighed at the same time. 'Honestly, Sirius has done that so many times. You would have thought Snape would learnt not to accept any drinks off of him!"  
  
"So can you fix him?"  
  
Professor Weasley thought for a moment. "Later." 


End file.
